One good reason
by Mitchi-chan
Summary: “Just give me one good reason why I shouldn’t put you in jail,” Buttercup shouted at Ace. “Because, I love you.” Ace said without even blushing. AcexButtercup


One good Reason

Summary: "Just give me one good reason why I shouldn't put you in jail," Buttercup shouted at Ace.

"Because, I love you." Ace said without even blushing.

AN: Something for the mysterious jonasx34(?) She/He wanted another ButtercupxAce o this is dedicated to this person. This is not related to Lost and Found. If you like the couple(buttercupxace) or the story(lost and found) then please tell me in a review that you want more stories on the couple or the lost and found story. Thank you and please, please, review, I'm nothing without your reviews.

Today was just an ordinary day, wake up go to school, beat the bad guys up before bedtime, have dinner, watch tv, go to bed, and wake up to the same boring routine. I tried to spice up my life a little but nothing seems to work, I tried out for every sport at school but none of them intrigues me or make me so involved in it that my regular life doesn't bore the hell out of me. I don't know how my other two sisters do it! Blossom is always studying, reading books, trying out for school plays, is a member in every club, and volunteers; I'm still shock she still finds enough time to breath. Bubbles is always on the phone texting, ever since we have fingers and the new technology called the cell phone, Bubbles couldn't stop texting, every minute she has her light blue sidekick out, texting away. She text during fights, during school, and at the dinner table, I'm surprise that her fingers didn't fall of yet but what mostly pisses me off is that both of my sisters have boyfriends and not me! Blossom been going steady with this guy name Brian for months and Bubbles always sneak off late at night coming back smelling like old spice and I find hickey's on her neck! Me? I'm still like one of the boys, I hang out with Mitch and his gang for years, the thought of dating has never occurred in my mind until junior year when Mitch began dating, always bringing this stupid girls wearing heavy makeup and tight clothing. But they don't last long, Mitch gave them at least a week and he will have a new girl the next day like today.

"Everybody," said Mitch as he stroll up to my locker which becomes our hangout, comes with a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, she looks like the 'bubbles' type cute, blonde, and ditzy as hell. "This is Alice, Alice these are my friends."

"Hi, nice to meet y'all." She said in a heavy southern accent. She even dress the part, short-shorts, a belly button white t-shirt, a plaid shirt is tied under her bust, her hair in a long ponytail, and she was wearing flip flops. Her face was perfect without the freckles that were sprinkle all over her cheeks and nose. All I could think was _what the hell was Mitch was thinking with this one?_

"Hi," said the boys who were in Mitch gang, I can't remember any of their names but who cares. I slammed my locker shut when I finish getting my books for the end of the day, my grades was getting any better and if I have at least under a 75 percent, the Professor is going to ground me for a month.

"Bye," I said as I began to walk away. Mitch apologizes to the farmer girl slut as he runs to catch up to me.

"What the hell is your problem?" Mitch asked me as I continued to walk down the hallway to the front door. I didn't want to talk about this because every time we talk about Mitch's 'girls', I usually end up telling him what was 'us'. At a friend's party, Mitch and I hook up pretty quickly and after two cups of beer, nobody could pull our lips apart. After that Mitch went back to his old ways and I was left out in the dark with no explanation of what happen that night so I pretty much push it out of mind.

"Nothing, I just got to get home." I said casually, I didn't make eye contact with Mitch.

"You're lying," Mitch pointed out. "And I hate being lied to, dammit Buttercup what is your problem?"

"Nothing, okay! Nothing just leave me alone!"

"It's about that night at Dylan's kegger, look what happen between us was just a one time thing, we're still friends right?" I really wanted to beat the crap out of him, he said to me that night that I was the best damn thing to him and now he's telling me three days after 'we're just friends'? Bullcrap is what I wanted to say.

"No, Mitch." I said holding the strap to my green backpack a little tighter, my knuckles turning white as I gritted my teeth. "I don't want to be friends with a boy who dates sluts and lie about how he feels about his 'friend'!" I walked out of the door without giving Mitch the slightest chance to explain himself, even if he had a good explanation I didn't want to hear it not anymore. The last bell rung when I burst out of the school door and walk down the stairs on to the streets of Townsville, Townsville high was a school that was in downtown right by the mayor's office and across from the park. I continued to walk down the street passing the Mayor's office, my short black hair sway lightly with the spring breeze on my cream colored face, my combat boots step on the cemented sidewalk sometimes picking up chewed gum or worst crap. My hands were balled in fist in my dark army green cargo pants and I was slightly cold in my light green tank top. I was in a real foul mood, my day has gone from bad to worse when this guy with this weird scar on his face came up to me screaming about a thief. _Great now this_, I sighed as I stop and listen to this guy go on and about a guy taking his fiancée birthday gift, I saw the theft running down the street with his leather jacket. I took off my backpack and gave it to the guy.

"Here, I'll be back." I said as I flew after the guy, he was fast but I was faster. He made quick move as he turn a corner, I didn't notice it at first when I got down the end of the street mutter a curse and turn down the corner he went, I caught up with grab his collar, turn him around, and push him up against the wall with my punching hand pulled back, I was about to punch him when he said my name.

"Whoa, whoa, Buttercup, it's me!" he said. I adjusted my light green eyes as I look into the shades of my thief, it was my childhood villain, Ace from the gang green gang. He looks different then the last time I saw him. His face was more handsome and his hair was longer, his body was more muscular and he smell like, I shook the last thought as I glare at him.

"Ace," I said as I grip his leather jacket tighter. "What the hell are doing? Stealing? Are you that pitiful to stoop so low."

"Now, Buttercup." He talks to me in that cool, smooth voice of his that I always fall for, it's always his voice that makes me listen to him and not punch him straight in his face. 'This isn't what it looks like."

Bullcrap. I shook my head at his pathetic excuse.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put you in jail." I said as I glare at him.

"Because, I love you." He said without blushing, I was the one who's blushing.

"T-that's not a good reason," I mutter avoiding his face. "y-you really shouldn't say things like that."

"Why? Are you shy or something?" he said. "Little miss spice is shy?" it made me blush even more and I let go of his jacket as I put my hands on my red, hot cheeks. But why am I blushing as I quickly remember about the necklace.

"Where-?!" I shouted getting angry at the cute jerk in front of me. Then before I could say anything else the necklace was dangling in front of my face, it was beautiful. It has a gold chain with a green diamond in shape of a heart. I lightly touch it which made Ace smiled.

"Like it, huh?" he said. "I took-"

"You stole it." I said as I grab the necklace tighten my grip on it but not to much to break it into pieces. "And you're going to jail for stealing it."

"Even though it was stolen?" he asked, I look at his dark shades. Stolen? Impossible! Why would Ace would steal something that was already stolen and how does he know it was stolen.

"How?"

"The guy with the scar real name is Slick," ace explained. "He murder this little old lady for this necklace to give to his new girl. I know this because just last week when Snakes stole this old lady purse, she had this little necklace on around her neck begging us to take her purse and not the necklace."

"Why?" I asked intrigue in the story.

"She said that it was a gift from her late husband when they were boyfriend and girlfriend." He answered. "I thought he must've paid an arm and a leg for this necklace." I stare at him, it made sense since we put Snakes in jail as he and the rest of the gang ran for it.

"So what you're going to do with it?" I asked.

"I give it to you." I blush again as he moved closer to me, we was so close that I could actually see his black eyes behind his shades. "But you have to do one thing"

"What?" I said licking my lips.

"Kiss me"

And so I did, that was the best thing I ever done. I know he was a bad guy, a thief but I wasn't perfect either, I cause trouble and come off as rude and love nothing but kicking someone's ass but this time, this moment I share with Ace, all of that didn't matter. I wanted to kiss him forever but we had to part ways since I have other business to take care off. He put the necklace around my neck as he kiss me one last time.

"Will, I ever see you again?" I asked as I rub my head on his hand.

"Not if you want too," he said as he kiss my forehead. "You know where to find me, when you want to do this again." Then he walks away, out of sight and out of my life, for now anyways.

"Did you catch that thief?" the guy asked me as I flew back, he had my backpack in my hand.

"Yep!" I said as I knock him out. "You're going to jail for murder, punk!"

I drop him off at the police center.

"We have been trying to catch him for months." The chief said as he sips his coffee as the other police book him. "It was a sad thing he done to that old lady, too bad we haven't found that necklace of her's."

I look at the necklace and took it off, the police chief look at it, and then he shook his head.

"You keep it, Buttercup." He said tiredly. "Her greedy daughter of her's was selling her stuff just the other day so I say you might as well keep it."

I put it back on, said my goodbyes, and left. Flying through the air with the necklace around my neck, I smiled at the thought about kissing Ace. Tomorrow, I'm going to wake up go to school, join a club or sport, fight crime before bedtime, go home eat dinner, watch tv, go to bed and dream about Ace, waiting patiently for another chance to see him.


End file.
